List of Pac-Man games
This is a list of Pac-Man video and arcade games, sorted by date of release. Arcade / Console Games These are games that were originally released in arcades or for dedicated game systems. (Note: variations of the same game are listed beneath the original version.) * [[Pac-Man (game)|''Puckman / Pac-Man]] (1980, Arcade) ** [[Pac-Man (Atari 2600)|Pac-Man]] (1982, Atari 2600) ** [[Pac-Man Plus|Pac-Man Plus]] (1982, Arcade) ** [[Tomy LSI Game Pac-Man|Tomy LSI Game Pac-Man]] (1982, Handheld LCD Game) ** [[Pac-Man (Coleco Tabletop)|Pac-Man]] (Coleco Tabletop) (1982, Handheld LCD Game) ** 'Pac-Man' (speed-up chip) (198?, Arcade) ** 'Namco All-Stars: Pac-Man & Dig Dug' (2009, PC) ** 'Pac-Man S' (2011, Facebook) ** 'Pac-Man 256' (Plug 'N Play) (2012) ** 'Pac-Man Ticket Mania / Pac-Man Chomp Mania' (2013, Arcade) ** 'Pac-Man + Tournaments' (2013, Mobile) ** 'World's Largest Pac-Man' (2017, Arcade) ** 'Red Bull Pac-Man' (2018, Arcade) ** Various Japanese Pac-Man releases under altered names. (Different game titles were used, likely due to licensing issues from Tomy or Atari, throughout the 1980s; they include "HungryPac", "Super Puck Monster", and "Epoch-Man" among others. Commonly confused for bootlegs) * [[Ms. Pac-Man (game)|Ms. Pac-Man]] (1981, Arcade) ** 'Crazy Otto' (Ms. Pac-Man prototype) (1981, Arcade) ** 'Ms. Pac-Man Plus' (1982, Arcade) - possibly unlicensed? ** 'Ms. Pac-Man' (speed-up chip) (198?, Arcade) ** 'Ms. Pac-Man' (Atari 5200 "Puffer" prototype) (198?) ** 'Ms. Pac-Man' (Tengen) (1990, multi-platform) ** 'Pac-Jr.' (Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures) (1994, Sega Genesis) ** 'Ms. Pac-Man for Prizes' (200?, Mobile) * [[Super Pac-Man|Super Pac-Man]] (1982, Arcade) ** 'Power Pac / Mr. Pack'n' (1982, Sord M5) * [[PakPak Monster|PakPak Monster]] (1982, Cassette Vision) - possibly unlicensed? * [[Professor Pac-Man (game)|Professor Pac-Man]] (1983, Arcade) * [[Pac & Pal|Pac & Pal]] (1983, Arcade) ** 'Pac-Man & Chomp-Chomp' (1983, Arcade) * [[Jr. Pac-Man (game)|Jr. Pac-Man]] (1983, Arcade) ** 'Jr. Pac-Man' (speed-up chip) (198?, Arcade) * 'Pac-Land' (1984, Arcade) * [[Pac-Mania|Pac-Mania]] (1987, Arcade) ** 'Pac-Mania - Extended Version for Superior Pacmaniacs' (Sharp X68000) * [[Family Pinball|Family Pinball]] (1989, Famicom) ** 'Rock 'n Ball' (1990, NES) - U.S. release with Pac-Man removed. * [[Pac-Attack|Pac-Attack / Pac-Panic]] (1993, multi-platform) ** 'Pac-Panic' (1995, CD-i) - different than other versions. ** 'Pac-Attack' (''Namco Anthology 2) (1998, Playstation) * [[Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures|''Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures / Hello, Pac-Man!]] (1994, multi-platform) * [[Pac-In-Time|Pac-In-Time]] (1995, multi-platform) ** 'Fury of the Furries' (1993, Amiga) - Pac-In-Time is a hack of this game. ** 'Pac-in-Time' (1995, SNES) - different than other versions. * [[Pac-Man Arrangement (1996)|Pac-Man Arrangement]] (''Namco Classic Collection Vol. 2) (1996, Arcade) * [[Pac-Man VR|''Pac-Man VR]] (1996, Arcade) * [[Pac-Man World|Pac-Man World]] (1999, Playstation) * [[Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness|Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness]] (2000, multi-platform) * [[Pac-Man: Adventures in Time|Pac-Man: Adventures in Time]] (2000, PC) * [[Ms. Pac-Man: Quest for the Golden Maze|Ms. Pac-Man: Quest for the Golden Maze]] (2001, PC) * [[Pac-Man World 2|Pac-Man World 2]] (2002, multi-platform) ** 'Pac-Man World 2' (2002, Game Boy Advance) - different than other versions. * [[Pac-Man All-Stars|Pac-Man All-Stars]] (2002, PC) * [[Pac-Man Fever (video game)|Pac-Man Fever]] (2002, multi-platform) * [[Pac-Man Vs.|Pac-Man Vs.]] (2003, GameCube) ** 'Pac-Man Vs.' (''Namco Museum DS) (2007) - different than other versions. * [[Pac-Man Arrangement (2005)|''Pac-Man Arrangement]] (''Namco Museum Battle Collection) (2005, PSP) ** [[Pac-Man Arrangement (2006)|''Pac-Man Arrangement +]] (''Namco Museum Vol. 2) (2006, PSP) * [[Pac-Pix|''Pac-Pix]] (2005, Nintendo DS) * [[Pac-Man Pinball Advance|Pac-Man Pinball Advance]] (2005, Game Boy Advance) * [[Pac 'n Roll|Pac 'n Roll]] (2005, Nintendo DS) ** [[Pac 'n Roll Remix|Pac 'n Roll Remix]] ([[Namco Museum Remix|''Namco Museum Remix]]) (2007, Wii) * [[Pac-Man World 3|''Pac-Man World 3]] (2005, multi-platform) * [[Pac-Man World Rally|Pac-Man World Rally]] (2006, multi-platform) * [[Pac-Man Championship Edition|Pac-Man Championship Edition]] (2007, Xbox 360) * [[Pac-Motos|Pac-Motos]] ([[Namco Museum Remix|''Namco Museum Remix]]) (2007, Wii) * [[Pac-Man Party|''Pac-Man Party]] (2010, Wii) ** [[Pac-Man Party 3D|Pac-Man Party 3D]] (2011, Nintendo 3DS) * [[Pac-Man Championship Edition DX|Pac-Man Championship Edition DX]] (2010, multi-platform) ** 'Pac-Man Championship Edition DX +' (2013, multi-platform) * [[Pac-Man Battle Royale|Pac-Man Battle Royale]] (2011, Arcade) ** 'Pac-Man Battle Casino' (2018, Arcade) ** 'Pac-Man Cash Chase' (2018, Arcade) * [[Pac-Man Tilt|Pac-Man Tilt]] ([[Pac-Man & Galaga Dimensions|''Pac-Man & Galaga Dimensions]]) (2011, Nintendo 3DS) * [[Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (video game)|''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' ]](2013, multi-platform) * [[Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2|''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2]] (2014, multi-platform) * [[Pac-Man 256|Pac-Man 256]] (2015, multi-platform) * [[Pac-Man Championship Edition 2|Pac-Man Championship Edition 2]] (2016, multi-platform) ** 'Pac-Man Championship Edition 2 +' (2018, Nintendo Switch) Mechanical / Redemption Games These titles are not straight-up video games (although some may use video elements), based around mechanical parts; as such, they are almost always arcade-exclusive. For more information on some titles, see Pac-Man redemption games. * [[Mr. & Mrs. Pac-Man|Mr. & Mrs. Pac-Man]] (1982) * [[Baby Pac-Man (game)|Baby Pac-Man]] (1982) * [[Carnival|Carnival]] (1987) * 'Pac Adventure' (1996) * 'Pac-Cap' (1996) * [[Pac-Carnival|Pac-Carnival]] (1996) * 'Pac-Eight' (1996) * 'Pac-Slot' (1996) * [[Pac 'N Party|Pac 'N Party]] (2000) * 'Pac-Man's Ticket Factory' (2001) * 'Fever Pac-World' (2001) * 'Pac-Man Ball' (2003) * 'Pac-Man' (coin pusher) (2003) * 'Capsule Factory' (2003) * 'Pac-Grab Jr.' (200?) * 'Pac-Man E1 Grand Prix' (2011) * [[Pac-Man Smash|Pac-Man Smash]] (2012) * 'Pac-Man Swirl' (2014) * 'Pac-Man Basket' (2014) * 'Pac-Man Feast' (2014) * 'Pac-Man Ghost Bowling' (2014) * 'Pac-Man Alley Ball' (2015) * 'Skill Ball Pac-Man' (2016) * 'Pac in Town' (2018) * 'Pac-Man Hammer Match' (20??) * Various Slot Machines with Pac-Man-themed graphics (early 2000s onward) Mobile Games For more information, see pages Pac-Man Mobile Games and Namco Creators' Program Games. Years of release for most games are unknown, so they have been left blank. (Note: some listed may have been more of applications than full-fledged games.) * '= 10' * 'Battle Pac-Man' * 'The Card - Respectabl PACMAN' * 'EYERESH with Pac-Man' * 'Letter Labyrinth: Pac-Man Edition' * 'Mega Run Meets Pac-Man' * 'MilboxTouch VR PAC-MAN' * 'Mobile eSports with Pac-Man' * 'Mogpac' * 'Pac-Chain' ** 'Pac-Chain Compact' * 'Pac-Chomp!' * 'Pac-Man Arcade Golf' * 'Pac-Man Bounce' * 'Pac-Man Bowling' * 'Pac-Man Casino - Slots Pack' * 'Pac-Man Casino - Card Game Pack' * 'Pac-Man Crisis' * [[Pac-Man Dash!|Pac-Man Dash!]] ** 'Pac-Man Dash mini' (Flash game) * 'Pac-Man Friends' * 'PAC-MAN GAMES' * 'Pac-Man Hats' ** 'Pac-Man Hats 2' * [[Pac-Man Kart Rally|Pac-Man Kart Rally]] * 'Pac-Man Maker' * [[Pac-Man Monsters|Pac-Man Monsters]] * 'Pac-Man Note - Escape from the Page' * 'Pac-Man Pinball' * 'Pac-Man Pinball 2 / Super Pac-Man Pinball' * 'Pac-Man Pop!' * 'Pac-Man Puzzle' * 'Pac-Man Puzzle Tour' ** 'Pac-Man Puzzle Tour' (later "improved" release) * 'Pac-Man: Ralph Breaks the Maze' * 'Pac-Man Reborn' * 'Pac-Man SP' * 'Pac-Man's Arcade Corner' * 'PAC-Match!' ** 'PAC-Match Party' * 'PAC MEME - Dry Eye Alarm' * 'Pac 'N Jump' * 'Pac 'N Twit' * 'Pac-Pong' * 'Pac-Tune' * 'Pixel Runner!' * 'Pixel Super Stars' * 'Space Invaders vs Pac-Man' * 'ドッヂアンドダッシュ　パックマン''' (roughly translates to "Dodge and Dash Pacman") * パックマンムゲンタワー (roughly translates to "Pacman Fantasy Tower") * 迷ったときのパックマンおみくじ (roughly translates to "Pacman Omikuji (when hesitating)") * パックマンの旅めしニッポン (roughly translates to "Pacman's Nippon Journey") * なぞってパックマン (roughly translates to "Tracing Pacman") Due to how the Creators' Program worked, many games (likely in the hundreds, possibly thousands) were created featuring the Pac-Man character, but in the end were never accepted into the program. A known example is [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i8DQUBubCaQ Pac-Rouge] Flash/HTML Online Games Free-to-play, low budget titles released for computers. Games that were distributed for free and are still accessible have been linked, and can be played in most internet browsers (mobile compatibility may vary). * [[Pac-Athlon|''Pac-Athlon]] (Pac-Man no Desktop Daisakusen) (1999) * [[All I Want to Do is Dance!|All I Want to Do is Dance!]] (2002) (play online) * 'Pac-Match Party' (2010) (play online) * [[Pac-Man Google Doodle|Pac-Man Google Doodle]] (2010) (play online) * 'Pac-Man Pizza Parlor' (2010) * 'World's Biggest Pac-Man' (2011) (play online) * [[Pac-Man Social|Pac-Man Social]] (Facebook) (2011) * 'Pac-Man Casino' (Facebook) (2011) * [[Google Maps|Google Maps "April Fools" Pac-Man]] (2015) * 'PAC-MAN.io' (2018) (play online) * 'PAC-MAN RUN' (201?) * 'Pac-Run' (201?) * 'Pac-Man Shanghai Mahjong' (201?) LCD Handheld Games Titles that were exclusively available as handheld LCD games. This list does not include ports of already existing Pac-Man titles. *PacMan2'' (Entex, 1981) *[[Pac Pac Doraemon|''Pac Pac Doraemon]] (Epoch, 1989) - possibly unlicensed? *[[Pac-Junior|Pac-Junior]] (Bandai, 1997) *Pac-It'' (Sega Dreamcast "VMU", 1999) *''Li'l Pac-Man'' (Playskool, 2000) Unreleased Games These games were never finished or officially released in any form whatsoever. Some may exist as ROMs. * [[Pac-Man II|''Pac-Man II]] (198?, Arcade) * [[Puzzle Club|Puzzle Club]] (1990, Arcade) * [[Pac-Man (SNES Bike)|Pac-Man'' ]](SNES Bike) (1995) * [[Pac-Man Ghost Zone|''Pac-Man Ghost Zone]] (1996, PlayStation) * [[Super GPS Pac-Man|Super GPS Pac-Man]] (2001, WonderSwan Color) * 'Pac-Man Adventures' (2004, unknown, likely reworked into ''Pac-Man World 3) * Pac-Man Carnival (2006, Wii; likely reworked into Pac-Man Party or Namco Museum Remix) * [[Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness 2|''Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness 2]] (200?, multi-platform) * [[Super Pac-Man Pinball|Super Pac-Man Pinball'']] (200?, Nintendo DS) Category:Games Category:Pac-Man Games Category:Namco Games Category:Bally/Midway Games Category:Platformers Category:Arcade Games Category:PC Games Category:Mobile Games Category:Cancelled Games Category:Pac-Man World Series Category:Console Games Category:Compilations Category:Pinball Games Category:Redemption Games